Ratchets are used to apply torque to a fastener, such as a threaded bolt. The ratchet can apply torque in, for example, a clockwise direction to drive the fastener into a work piece. In this example, a pawl mechanism engages a ratchet gear when rotated in the clockwise direction, but does not engage the ratchet gear when rotated in the counterclockwise direction. Accordingly, following the application of torque, a user can reposition the ratchet by rotating it in the counterclockwise direction without loosening the fastener. To reverse the drive direction, the user can actuate a reversing lever and loosen the fastener with the application of counterclockwise torque.
Powered ratchets have improved conventional hand ratchets by providing a powered means of supplying torque to a workpiece. For example, the user can push a trigger downward to apply torque in a first drive direction, or push the trigger upward to apply torque in a second drive direction. Similar to handheld ratchets, conventional powered ratchets still require the user to manually actuate a reversing lever to switch the drive direction of the pawl mechanism, and subsequent application of torque.